Crossover
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Bueno, mi primera producción entre los fics de InuYasha, esto es algo nuevo, lo saqué de un sueño que tuve, es un crossover, así que no se sorprendan al leerlo, dejen Reweus, plisss...


Hola a todos, los saludo cordialmente estrechando su mano con amistad (mucho Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate)¿cómo están, como verán soy nueva en esto de los fics de InuYasha así que no me maten si algo no les gusta, a continuación el fic...

Por cierto InuYasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko-senpai, yo solo soy Shiko-sama la que les hace la vida imposible a los personajes en este fic.

Es un fic crossover así que no se sorprendan por los personajes a aparecer.

**Crossover.**

Una increíble explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, el humo abarcaba todo el lugar, una sombra se disipó a lo lejos, un demonio de gran magnitud se distinguía, estaba sonriendo totalmente triunfante, al parecer, había logrado burlar a las tropas especiales y así obtener su libertad, miró a los aturdidos convencido de su victoria, pero de pronto sintió algo ma ligero y el viento sopló mas fuerte a su alrededor, al dar vuelta la vio, ahí se encontraba ella, solo notó como ella le miraba confiado mientras él caía lentamente de espaldas por el golpe.

**-...eso no me hace el menor daño...-**sonríe y vuelve a recobrar su postura

**-...ya veremos...-**la chica, que llevaba un uniforme, utilizaba una falda muy corta de cuadros color marrón, una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata de color azul marino y un chaleco negro pegado al cuerpo, encima de este tenía un frac de color negro igual que el chaleco, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto por lo cual no dejaba ver muy bien sus ojos ni su rostro, sonríe confiadamente mostrando sus colmillos y unas leves marcas aparecen en sus mejillas, las marcas eran de color negro.

Saltó bruscamente despegando el árbol del suelo al momento en que desenvainaba una espada, su cabello ondeo y comenzó a cambiar de color a blanco, hizo ciertos movimientos con la espada logrando cortar en varios pedazos a su contrincante, pero entonces algo pasó, eso resultó ser muy extraño.

El demonio se volvió a integrar y sonrió triunfante, al momento en que aterrizaba y la miraba entretenidamente y desafiándola a mas.

**-...eres un simple Inu, esa espada no te ayuda de mucho...-**se burla de ella

**-...eso crees¿eh?...-**comenta al momento que aterriza frente a él**-...entonces...-**se da la vuelta y agarra las espada con las dos manos, la sombra de un inmenso dragón negro comenzó a envolverla mientras los ojos de la chica cambiaron a un rojo total**-...¡Koku ryu ha!...-**dijo al momento en que acabó con el demonio de un solo golpe

**en una oficina**

**-..ha sido derrotado...-**dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos encima del escritorio**-...pero¡que!...-**exclama sorprendido

**-...al parecer el demonio ha sobrevivido...-**dice una mujer que llevaba un kimono negro

**-...¿adonde fue?...-**

**-...déjeme ver...-**la mujer comienza a revisar en una pantalla**-..que es esto!...-**se sorprende

**-...¿sucede algo?...-**

**-...Señor, los datos dicen que está en la era Sengoku...-**

**Capítulo 1: "nueva misión: era Sengoku".**

**-...voy tarde!...-**grita Kagome al momento en que sale del templo, Sota le seguía de cerca.

**-...espérame Hermanita!...-**le dice mientras baja las escaleras detrás de ella

**-...no tengo tiempo Sota, debo ponerme al día, los exámenes se acercan y no he estudiado nada...-**corre

**-...Ouch!...-**golpe

**-...disculpe...-**Kagome se levanta y se va corriendo

**-...disculpe a mi hermana Señorita...-**dice Sota deteniéndose a ver a la chica

**-...jajaja, no te preocupes...-**sonríe la chica y se levanta por si sola, los ve partir a lo lejos y luego suspira**-...¿por qué tengo que ser yo?...-**baja la mirada, ella llevaba un uniforme celeste, de falda larga y blusa manga larga como marinero, tenía un pañuelo rojo, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, el color del cabello era celeste.

Tranquilamente subió por las escaleras del templo y miró a todas partes, siguió su camino.

**en la oficina**

**-...te estábamos esperando...-**le mira Koenma

**-...pues ya estoy aquí...-**responde la chica al momento en que deja su maleta en el suelo, junto a esta deja la espada, ahora ella se encontraba totalmente normal, no había ni rastro de que haber luchado, parecía un humano.

**-...tienes una misión especial...-**dice el niño

**-...¿de que se trata?...-**pregunta al acercarse al escritorio

**-...tu misión especial es viajar a la era Sengoku y encontrar a Mitsayashu...-**responde

**-...ya veo, sigue vivo...-**suspira**-...entonces el poder de la Souunga no fue suficiente...-**mira la espada

**-...por eso quiero que escojas tu equipo, pero hazlo cuidadosamente, no valla a ser que te arrepientas...-**indica Koenma, al poco tiempo la gran pantalla se enciende y muestra la fotografía de frente la chica**-...ya estas tú, Detective Espiritual Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa, serás el líder, tienes la inteligencia que se necesita, eres fuerte y actúas con la razón, ahora necesitamos completar con siete...-**la mira

**-...veamos...-**Nadeshiko se pone a pensar**-...Nanase Fujiwara, es una sacerdotisa de increíbles poderes, posee gran conocimiento en hierbas medicinales y demonios...-**

**-...creo que es buena elección, después de todo ella es la princesa Showa...-**la fotografía de la chica aparece en la pantalla al lado de la de Nadeshiko, era una chica muy bonita, de largos cabellos negros y ojos cafeses, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Nadeshiko

**-...Hiei Jaganshi...-**Koenma se sorprende al escuchar el nombramiento de Nadeshiko**-...tiene un tercer ojo que sería de mucha ayuda, además es experto en artes marciales y en técnicas con espadas...-**

**-...muy bien, si tu lo dices...-**la foto de Hiei aparece en la pantalla

**-...Botan... tiene conocimientos de los casos del reikai, además de las leyes y las sentencias, lleva los registros de las muertes y puede ayudar para no inmiscuirse en la historia...-**la foto de Botan es colocada al lado de la de Hiei, ahora habían cuatro en el grupo

**-...faltan tres...-**

**-...este...-**la chica piensa**-...Shunichi Hiiraguisawa, tiene una increíble habilidad para escabullirse y un increíble conocimiento en juegos antiguos que se utilizaban como armas...-**la foto de Shunichi se suma al equipo, una joven muy parecida a Nadeshiko, pero sin fleco**-...Kazuma Kuwabara...-**sonríe confiada**-...puede cortar las dimensiones, acuérdate que el es el dejabú...-**la foto del chico se junto al grupo

**-...solo dos mas...-**

**-...Shuichi Minamino...su habilidad como ladrón ayudaría mucho en esa época, además de su facilidad para descubrir los acertijos y que es muy inteligente...-**la foto del chico se suma a las demás**-...y por último Yusuke Urameshi...-**Koenma se la queda viendo sorprendido**-...quiero probar cuanto ha mejorado...-**la chica sonríe confiada

**-...quiero que llamen a los agentes que harán parte del equipo...-**ordena Koenma, pronto comenzó una increíble movilización en la oficina y a la final solo quedaron Koenma y Nadeshiko

**-...ahora dime¿por qué solo a uno de tus hermanos?...-**pregunta Koenma

**-...-**Nadeshiko solo sonríe confiada

Shuichi Minamino, un joven muy apuesto y encantador, se encontraba trabajando en clases de química, resolvía un problema mientras sus compañeros trataban de que una formula les salga bien, su cabello rojo caía sobre su rostro molestándolo, cerró sus ojos y movió los mechones al momento en que sintió algo, los volvió a abrir y viró sus rostro en dirección a la ventana donde pudo ver en una de las ramas del árbol a una celadora que lo miraba y luego desaparece.

"**llamado**"apareció en medio de su cuaderno de trabajo, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al trabajo de sus compañeros, solo le sonrió y fue directo a la puerta, la cual abrió y comenzó a correr a la salida del colegio mientras se quitaba la bata y la tiraba al suelo.

Yusuke Urameshi, un joven pedante que se encontraba acostado en la terraza, abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con la mirada de una celadora que luego desaparece, se levanta del lugar y luego mira a la pared.

"**llamado**" decía en esta, se acercó al barandal y saltó por él.

Kazuma Kuwabara, un joven muy empeñoso, que valora la amistad, pero nada agraciado aunque con una increíble fortaleza se encontraba caminando por los pasillos seguido por sus amigos, iba sonriendo y conversando con ellos cuando nota a la celadora flotando sobre su remo a través de la ventana, la mira serio, luego desaparece.

"**llamado**" aparece en el vidrio, Kuwabara sale corriendo para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Shunichi Hiiraguisawa se encontraba en el aula, sentada en su banca pasando unas hojas del comité estudiantil, Kayko se despide de ella y sale del aula, varios chicos se encontraban dispersos en el aula, la mayoría hombres, algunos la miraban y sonreían entre si mientras cuchicheaban algo, por la ventana se veía un árbol de cerezo sin florecer, mientras en una de estas ramas, entre las hojas se encontraba Hiei Jaganshi, un tipo frío y orgulloso, de cabellos parados color negro, llevaba una banda blanca en su frente, estaba viendo atentamente que hacia Shunichi a través de la ventana, levanta una ceja inquisidoramente al momento en que ve como un chico se acerca a Shunichi y comienza a conversar con ella, la chica solo ríe mientras conversa con él.

Miró a un lado y notó a la celadora que se lo quedaba viendo, no le prestó atención, frente suyo, en la pared estaba escrito "**llamado**", cerró los ojos sin importancia y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde podría seguir viendo a Shunichi, pero solo alcanzó a ver sus faldas al alejarse corriendo.

Dentro del aula todos estaba sorprendidos al notar en letras grandes, en el pisaron: "**llamado**".

Hiei se levantó y desapareció en el acto.

Nanase Fujiwara se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en el parque, con sus amigas, iba rumbo a su casa, sonreía mientras hablaban de cosas suyas, mira hacia un lado y frente a la fuente nota a una celadora sentada, esta desaparece, Nanase baja la mirada.

"**llamado**" estaba escrito en el suelo, se despidió de las chicas con la excusa que debía ir a recoger a su hermana, Amano se encontraba caminando cerca de ahí con la forma de un pequeño zorro azul, flotó y se posó en su hombro a lo cual la chica sonrió.

Botan se encontraba en el templo Higurashi cuando notó la presencia de la celadora y la palabra "**llamado**" escrita en un árbol, así que hizo aparecer su remo y salió volando en dirección al Reikai.

Kagome, por su parte, se encontraba sentada tratando de entender lo que sus amigas le decían, aunque, en realidad no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, todo parecía muy confuso, en especial las formulas.

**-...por cierto¿ya han decidido a que preparatoria van a asistir?...-**pregunta una de sus amigas

**-...no¿cuál tienes en mente Yuka?...-**pregunta otra amiga

**-...bueno, pues el instituto Meio me parece bien...-**responde Yuka

**-...el Meio, pero si estas loca, ese instituto es muy difícil...-**exclama Eria

**-...¿mn?...-**Kagome mira por la ventana y se encuentra con la mirada de InuYasha, que estaba en una rama del árbol**-...si me disculpan, voy al baño...-**se levanta y sale corriendo

**-...ya Kagome, pero no te demores...-**le dice Eria

Al llegar a la terraza InuYasha recién llegaba a ella.

**-...¡InuYasha, ten mas cuidado¿te podrían ver?...-**le reprende**-...por cierto¿qué haces aquí?...-**

**-...quería asegurarme de que regresarías lo mas rápido posible...-**responde el mitad perro

**-...pero te dije que no podrá ser ya que se acercan los exámenes...-**aclara Kagome

**-...aun así...-**dice InuYasha

Un viento fuerte comenzó, no se veía de donde provenía, lo que si era que se sentía un fuerte escalofrío por todas partes, entonces Kagome lo sintió, era la presencia de un fragmento, aunque le resultaba raro, era cierto.

**-...InuYasha...-**le llama la chica, pero el demonio perro ya se encontraba a la defensiva, gruñía y miraba directamente hacia donde se encontraba esa presencia, luego, esta desapareció, pero sintió su olor.

**-...este olor...-**InuYasha sigue olfateando**-...proviene del templo...-**dice

**-...¿qué dices!...-**se sorprende Kagome**-...debemos ir...-**se acerca a InuYasha, montó en él y pronto estaban saltando en dirección al templo Higurashi.

Los ocho chicos se encontraba en la oficina, Hiei, como siempre estaba lejos apoyado a la pared sin inmiscuirse en la conversación, al parecer había una nueva misión la cual se les había asignado como equipo, siendo así, el no aceptaría ser parte.

-**...¿mn?...-**miró a Shunichi

**-...¡presta atención cuando te hablo!...-**le golpea en la cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

**-...salvaje Inu...-**reprocha sobandose el lugar del golpe

**-...prefiero ser salvaje que despistado...-**responde al momento en que regresa con el grupo

**-...al parecer Shunichi es la única que puede golpear a Hiei sin que este se de cuenta...-**comenta Yusuke burlonamente

Todos asienten.

De pronto, todo se miraron bruscamente entre si, miraron hacia todos lados, como buscando algo.

**-...es una presencia extraña...-**comenta Kuwabara

**-...Shikon-no-tama...-**responde Nanase llamando la atención de todos

**-...¿la antigua perla!...-**reacciona Koenma totalmente sorprendido**-...entonces nos enfrentamos a algo aún peor, hay que detener a Mitsayashu lo antes posible!...-**

**-...tenemos que ir al pasado, como de lugar...-**ordena Nadeshiko

**-...¿pero como lo haremos, es algo imposible!...-**comenta Botan**-...a no ser...-**cae en cuenta

**-...sucede algo Botan?...-**pregunta Yusuke

**-...el templo Higurashi...-**

**Continuará...**

**Notas de autora: **como tan, que les pareció, se que este no es el primer fic crossover de la serie, pero se me ideó después de un sueño raro que tuve, aquí están mezclados varios fics de otras series, así que le daré los nombres de estas series, son:

Hohoemi no Bakudan de Yu Yu Hakusho

Sekai no aka hontooni kyo de Ranma Nibunnoichi

Nada mas, solo estas dos con InuYasha, pues verán, ese día había visto en Toonami InuYasha y me quedé dormida pues estaba pensando que hacer en estos dos fics y soñé con algo muy raro, así que no se sorprenda por lo que pase futuramente...

Espero reweus, sayonara...


End file.
